bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bear Precipitation
"The Big Bear Precipitation" is the twentieth episode of the ninth season of the American sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on April 7, 2016. Summary Sheldon spills a secret of Leonard’s when the two take a weekend cabin trip with Penny and Amy. Also, when Koothrappali goes overboard with pregnancy gifts, Wolowitz and Bernadette must draw the line. Extended Plot You see a forest scene and hear Sheldon talking about how calming the wilderness is and how he should visit more often, until you see him… in his desk chair… with a video simulation wrapped around his head. Leonard and Penny walk into the middle of this and as Sheldon is about to touch a CGI butterfly, Leonard bends over so that Sheldon instead touches his face, he freaks out and removes the goggles. Lenny ask what he is doing and Sheldon begins to explain that Amy told him about how people who go out into the wild for an amount of time without technology become more aware and responsive. Leonard smirks and goes, “If you want I can drive you out to the wilderness and just dump you there.” Scene A: The next scene starts with Amy in 4A with Lenny and Sheldon. Sheldon has the simulator on his head as she quietly walks over, sets his mug of tea down beside him and touches his shoulder, he freaks out and asks “What! Wait.. when did you get here?!” Amy sighs and then tries to convince him that he should go out into the real wilderness and Penny suggests a cabin because one of the doctors she represents has offered their cabin to her. Sheldon is adamant and says no until Leonard and Penny settle on going with just the two of them. Amy then says, “you know… if Leonard goes, he might return smarter than you.” Sheldon quips, “Are you trying to manipulate me?” Amy says yes and Sheldon then submits and goes, “Okay because it’s working. Fine, I’ll go.” Scene B: Next we see Howard playing video games before Bernadette and Raj enter the living room. Raj is carrying 3 grocery bags while Bernie is asking, “Raj! Let me carry one!” Raj scoffs and goes, “Nonsense, you’re pregnant. Right now, you’re busy carrying the future of humanity.” Howard finds it odd that Raj is helping with errands and Bernie explains that he insisted. Raj then comes back from the kitchen and goes, “Hey Bernie, I just emailed you a list of the top 5 lactation consultants in Los Angeles. I know my favorite, but I would really like to hear your opinion.” Once out of ear shot, Howard groans, “And it just got weird.” Scene C: Penny enters 4A and announces that Amy arrived with the car and sees Leonard wearing a baseball cap backwards. She teases him a little bit and Leonard explains that the hat has the crest for Hufflepuff. She Scoffs, “Its a good thing we’re going to the woods…” Sheldon then enters and is wearing a mosquito-net hat, to which Penny replies, “Nice hat.” Sheldon smiles and Leonard frowns and mutters, “Why are you mean to me?” before they all leave 4A to meet Amy. Scene D: Is a car scene! Sadly, I don’t remember it all. But there was some funny banter between the four of them! Scene E: Next scene is Howardette’s kitchen. Howard is still pretty uncomfortable with Raj being so take-charge since Bernie’s pregnancy but she reassures him that he only wants to get involved and included. Howard then sees a baby heart monitor and picks it up intrigued while Bernie explains what it is to him. He wants to try it, but Bernadette promised that she’d wait until Raj showed up. Scene F: Lenny and Shamy arrive at the cabin and the girls love it. Sheldon is already a nervous wreck and asks if anyone wants to help him check for ticks. Amy says that all they did was talk to the cabin from the car. Sheldon starts unbuckling his pants and goes, “suit yourself” and drops his pants. Amy looks him up and down before going, “you know, you can never be too careful, come here.” to which he shuffles over to her, pants around his ankles while she “checks him for ticks.” Scene G: Still at the cabin. It begins to rain and everyone (except Sheldon) is upset that they can’t go on their hike. Leonard suggests they play board games, until Sheldon points out that the games are incomplete (Jenga missing pieces and Scrabble only having 7 tiles). The girls suggest building a fire and Sheldon and Leonard discuss the science of it until Penny flips on a switch to bring the fireplace to life. Leonard then goes, “Scientists invented that you know…” Scene H: Back at Howardette’s, Howard says that he wants to talk to Raj and Bernadette insists that he shouldn’t. Howard asks, “Are you… REALLY sure that he isn’t going overboard withnthis?” She answers no and you then see Raj with a GIANT ASS TEDDY BEAR. I’m not kidding, this teddy bear was easily 8ft tall and Raj is all smiles. Bernadette sighs and goes, “You saw him with that thing, didn’t you?” Howard replies, “Astronauts could’ve seen that.” Scene I: (I don’t remember this one all too well, nor it’s exact placement. But it was hilarious!) Still at Howardette’s. Howard and Bernie set Raj down and gently tell him that he needs to tone it down. They still love him, but THEY (Howardette) are having the baby. NOT all of them. He takes it the wrong way and grabs the giant teddy bear and takes about 45 seconds to carry the stuffed toy out. Bernie offers to help, but Raj says, “Bernadette please, let me leave with my dignity.” Scene J and K: (two because I don’t remember if they were two scenes back-to-back or one scene) At the cabin, Penny suggests that they play a drinking game with wine. They begin playing Never Have I Ever and it starts out pretty innocently until Sheldon comes clean to the time he got arrested for jay-walking. Amy then says, “Well.. never have I ever rocked my girlfriend’s world in bed” Sheldon is very bashful and pouts in the cutest way by saying, “Amyyyy-yyy” Amy smirks and goes, “drink!” to which Sheldon does, with (what I saw) a small coy smile. Leonard then looks at Penny and she goes, “fine, you can drink too.” Scene L: At Howardette’s. Howard begins to feel bad and while asking Bernie what she thinks, she starts crying. He asks if it’s baby hormones or real emotion and she shakes her head and cries, “I don’t even know anymore!” Howard decides to get Raj back, but not before Bernie yells, “And bring back that bear!” Scene M: At the cabin, the game is progressing and Leonard gets a bit michievious. He says to Penny, “You know, I can get you in trouble.” He then says, “Never have I ever used Sheldon’s toothbrush to clean the bathroom sink.” Sheldon is clearly upset. Penny then glares and goes, “Never have I ever nicknamed my genitals.” Apparently Leonard calls his junk ‘Alvin and the chipmunks’. Sheldon then goes, “Ok okay, never have I ever had a secret bank account hidden from my wife.” Penny is clearly pissed and her and Leonard start arguing before Penny leaves upstairs. Sheldon thinks he won. Scene N: Back at Howardette’s, Raj and Howard made up. Bernadette is curled in the teddy bear’s lap with a smile on her face (I swooned at this.) Scene O: Leonard walks into his and Penny’s room and begins to apologize. Penny asks him how long he’s been hiding the account and how much money is in it. Penny says she’s extremely hurt but understands why. She’s been hiding a secret from him too. She admits that she hates working as a Pharm. sales rep. She hates flirting with doctors and she’s been unhappy for a few months. Leonard and her sit down and talk. Penny says she doesn’t want to go back to acting, so she’s going to do the adult thing and continue working to pay off her credit card debt. Scene P: This scene is extremely cute! Bernadette is sitting on the couch in the center, Howie on the left and Raj on the right. Howard’s holding the baby heart monitor and presses it against Bernie’s stomach. It takes some time but they eventually hear a little heart beat! You can see Howard already falling in love with their son/daughter and Raj goes, “You made a person…” and Howard smiles and rests his head on Bernie’s shoulder and is like, “Yeah… we did…” The sweet moment is ruined by Raj putting his head on Bernie’s other shoulder and saying, “and I like to think I helped.” Tag/Final Scene: Final scene is of Sheldon and Amy still playing Never Have I Ever. They don’t exactly understand the game entirely, so their questions are extremely innocent like cancelling dentist appointments, putting salt on their food, sticking their toes in the ocean, etc. Sheldon then asks, “Never have I ever pressed all the buttons on an elevator” to which Amy takes a drink with a devilish look on her face. Sheldon’s jaw drops, scandalized. Amy then shrugs, puts her glass down and says, “Everyone has a past.” BTS: Johnny messed up a few times. Jim interacted with the audience a bit which is extremely uncommon! Simon waved to everyone and said hi! I saw Jim chewing gum between takes. I thought there would be a kissing scene but alas… Special thanks to Shamy'sKisses Reference http://shamykisses.tumblr.com/post/141135535624/shamykisses-taping-report-for-920-very-detailed Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *Taping date: March 15, 2016 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users x.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2016. *This episode aired in Canada on April 7, 2016 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia To be entered. Quotes To be entered. Gallery The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Separation-Oscillation-RECAP.jpg|I have something to tell you Penny. Trc11.jpg Plm.png|Behind the scenes - per Mayim. bbt-cast-bbt-paleyfest.jpg|The Big Bang Theory Cast and Crew shared some secrets about the upcoming episodes in season 9 at Paleyfest this week. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Cabin Category:Outdoors Category:Shamy Category:Lenny Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Leonard Category:Penny Category:2016 Episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Woods Category:Penny's Job Category:Unaired Episodes